


Private Dancer

by Raginage



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: All the good songs for it too, Also did I mention stripper Dani?, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Lots of lap dances, Slow Burn, Smitten Jamie, Stripper Dani, Stripper!Dani, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Then let's not forget the smut, oh and the sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raginage/pseuds/Raginage
Summary: "Give a warm welcome to our newest babe, new to our stage but not to the trade. She comes all the way from the U-S of A and she is here tonight to warn you to stay away. Please welcome Skye."Jamie scrunched her face in confusion as all the lights on the stage turned off and “American Woman” by Lenny Kravitz started blaring through the speakers around the inside of the club.Suddenly the lights turned back on and Jamie’s attention was drawn to the back centre of the stage. A woman Jamie had never seen working at the club stood before everyone, her hands behind her back and her body completely still. She wore light brown cowgirl boots and Jamie watched as her left heel started to tap against the floor to the beginning beat of the song.Or-Jamie becomes lovestruck with the new dancer at the strip club she lives above.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 102
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stripper Dani and love struck Jamie AU that only myself, Shananigans402 and n0t_my_name asked for.
> 
> Yeah, I know people are like wtf, but I promise there's a plot to this story, it won't just be a slow burn filled with lap dances (even though who am I kidding, that's probably all people would want out of it).
> 
> I highly recommend to put the songs on during their specific dances. I'll list them below in order!
> 
> American Woman - Lenny Kravitz
> 
> Call Out My Name - The Weekend
> 
> Birthday Sex - Jeremih

_Awkward_ was the first word that came to mind as Jamie stood in line with her two best friends, waiting to enter “Peter’s Penthouse,” the only strip club that the small town of Bly had to offer. Jamie looked over and watched as Owen leaned into Hannah’s ear and whispered something, before quickly walking away to the entrance. She still couldn’t get over the fact that both of them joined her on a night out to a strip club. That being said, she knew the reason they had practically invited themselves to join her, was on the account that it was her thirtieth birthday - and they refused to let her spend it alone.

The timing with everything was actually incredible. Normally, Hannah wouldn’t have been able to leave the grounds of the manor, seeing as someone had to stay to watch Miles and Flora. With Jamie and Owen both living in town, it was usually Hannah responsible for the children when there was no au pair around to watch them. The last girl had quit nearly a month ago and the children’s uncle Henry was having a real hard time finding someone new to agree to a five month contract, seeing as Miles and Flora would both be going back to school come September.

However, as luck would have it, Henry had agreed to spend the night at the manor for the first time in a year, because he finally found a new au pair that was willing to agree to the terms - she was due to start her first day the following morning.

Jamie could feel the sweat on her back as they continued to stand in line. She started fanning her face with her right hand in an attempt to cool off. “Fuckin’ hell, I’m sweating my arse off in this outfit.” Jamie tugged at the collar of the white dress shirt she was wearing, in an attempt to allow more breathing room. Her hands then started to tug at the black suspenders attached to her black dress pants, she only stopped when she felt Hannah’s hands resting on hers.

“Stop tugging at them, love, unless you want your trousers to come completely off.” Hannah curled a finger around each suspender and lifted them back up to Jamie’s shoulders. “There, good as new.” She took a step back and nodded to herself, her lips had the slightest upward curve as she watched Jamie’s face scrunch in frustration.

“M’not a bloody child,” Jamie crossed her arms and mumbled to herself

“Could’ve fooled me,” Hannah smirked. She then looked behind Jamie and watched as Owen stood at the entrance doors and waved them both over. “Looks like Owen was finally able to get us in,” Hannah nodded in his direction.

“Bout time, it’s never this busy - even on weekends. Knowing that git Quint, he probably thought it would be a brilliant idea to offer half-off lap dances again.” Jamie rolled her eyes. “Bloody disaster, that was, who gives a dance at half-off? If those poor women have to deal with gross sweaty blokes, at least let them charge full price for that shite.”

Hannah and Jamie both reached the front of the line and followed Owen, who gave the large tall bouncer a subtle but strong nod. “What was that about?” Jamie whispered to Hannah.

“You know Owen, he always has a way of winning people over with that nearly perfect charm of his.” Hannah smiled as she watched Owen pull all the chairs out at a table at the front, beside the stage.

“Oh, that same charm that clearly won you over, yeah?” Jamie smirked when she felt Hannah playfully slap her arm.

“Jamie Taylor, I am not above giving you a stern talking to this evening, your birthday or not.” Hannah chuckled. She then sat at the end of the table that was furthest away from the stage.

“Oh no,” Jamie rolled her eyes in response to Hannah, “anything but the stern talkin’ to.” She then sat in the chair that was closest to the stage.

Hannah looked around and made a face of disgust as she took in her surroundings. “God Jamie, I have no idea how you come here as often as you do. I have nothing but respect for the women and this line of work, but this decor? These carpets look like they were pulled straight out of a 70’s magazine, why the hell would anyone want a yellow carpet? And these chairs? Must they be red _and_ velvety? Who is this man, Hugh Hefner?”

Jamie laughed and shook her head. “His name is Peter Quint, and he’s a rightful dickhead. I don’t know him too well, only see him when I have to pay rent or when he happens to be behind the bar. The man definitely considers himself to be Hugh though,” she smirked.

Suddenly, Owen sat in between them and cleared his throat. He watched as a waitress brought three shots to the table and placed one in front of each of them

“Scuse me,” Jamie leaned back and smiled at the waitress. “Just curious, why’s it so busy t’night?”

The waitress smiled and bent over, bringing her mouth close to Jamie’s ear. “New girl just started, men bloody love her.” She then stood back up, and walked away - leaving Jamie curious with questions.

“Ladies, welcome to Jamie’s special birthday night.” Owen clapped and rubbed his hands together in excitement. He grabbed his shot glass and raised it into the air, he looked between the other two and waited for them to do the same.

Both Hannah and Jamie grabbed their own shots and the three of them clinked the glasses together before throwing their heads back and letting the alcohol slowly burn down their throat.

Many drinks later, and Jamie was feeling good - a lot better than she had expected to. She wasn’t feeling quite drunk enough yet to admit that her friends were playing a big part in that feeling, but she was definitely getting there.

“Three more shots?” Owen yelled, much louder than was needed, which in return caused Hannah to jump and rest a hand over her chest.

She chuckled as she watched Owen get up from his chair and bump into other chairs and tables on his way to the bar. “And how about you, love? Enjoying yourself?” Hannah looked over at Jamie, who had her eyes focused on the stage, watching a redhead grind into a pole.

“What’s that?” Jamie kept her eyes on the stage but leaned further into Hannah so she could hear her better.

“Never mind, think I just got my answer,” Hannah smirked as she watched Jamie, watch the girl dancing on stage.

Owen returned minutes later, a tray filled with drinks, and Hannah’s eyes widened in what could only be assumed as fear for them both. “There’s no way the two of you are going to want to wake up early tomorrow to meet the new au pair,” she shook her head.

“Ah that’s alright, that’s for tomorrow’s me to worry about.” Owen beamed as he handed Hannah a drink. “Besides,” he grabbed both a shot and drink off the tray and set them down in front of Jamie. “We don’t get to do outings like this often, the three of us. So I’d like to enjoy tonight by celebrating,” Owen held his drink in the air and nodded for Hannah to follow suit. “To our favourite gardener,” Owen smirked and winked at Hannah. “May she get so drunk tonight that she soils herself.”

“Christ, Owen.” Jamie barked out a laugh and shook her head. “I don’t know if that was the worst or best pun you’ve ever told, but hell, I’ll drink to it.” Jamie raised her shot glass and then with a flick of her wrist, her head shot back and her face scrunched as the contents burned down her throat.

Jamie’s attention was pulled from the conversation as the announcer started to introduce the next dancer.

_"Give a warm welcome to our newest babe, new to our stage but not to the trade. She comes all the way from the US of A and she is here tonight to warn you to stay away. Please welcome Skye."_

Jamie scrunched her face in confusion as all the lights on the stage turned off and “American Woman” started blaring through the speakers around the inside of the club.

Suddenly the lights turned back on and Jamie’s attention was drawn to the back centre of the stage. A woman Jamie had never seen working at the club stood before everyone, her hands behind her back and her body completely still. She wore light brown cowgirl boots and Jamie watched as her left heel started to tap against the floor to the beginning beat of the song. Jamie’s eyes started at the tip of the black cowgirl hat the woman had her hair tucked inside of, they slowly trailed down appreciating every detail she could, like the aviator sunglasses she was wearing to cover her eyes, along with a black leather jacket to cover her upper body. Jamie noticed immediately that the only thing covering her lower half was a black thong, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t stare at the woman’s toned smooth legs.

Jamie’s eyes slowly grew in excitement as she saw the woman pull a plastic longneck rifle from behind her back and drop her body down low to the floor, placing the closed rifle between her legs as she slowly stood up again, grinding herself against it.

Owen leaned into Jamie’s ear and muttered, “bloody hell, American’s always have to be so extra with their guns.”

Jamie barely acknowledged him as her attention had yet to leave the gorgeous dancer on stage.

_Huh, American woman, stay away from me_  
_American woman, mama let me be_  
_Don't come hanging 'round my door_  
_I don't wanna see your face no more_  
_I got more important things to do_  
_Than spend my time growin' old with you_

Jamie found herself leaning closer to the stage as this beautiful woman approached the pole at the very edge of the walkway, the pole Jamie happened to be sitting right next to. She felt her face heat up as the dancer got closer, suddenly stopping right beside her. In a flash, she ripped her hat off and aviator sunglasses - Jamie blinked as the most beautiful thick blonde waves poured out. As the blonde’s hair dropped, so did Jamie’s stomach.

_Now woman, stay away_  
_American woman, listen what I say_  
_American woman, get away from me_  
_American woman, mama let me be_  
_Don't come knocking 'round my door_  
_I don't wanna see your shadow no more_  
_Coloured lights can hypnotize_  
_Sparkle someone else's eyes_

The woman then put the sunglasses inside the cowgirl hat and threw them directly at Jamie, causing her to nearly fall off her chair trying to catch it. The blonde winked at her as she suddenly dropped her knees down low once again, her hands trailed up her legs as she slowly straightened her body back out. Jamie watched in awe as the blonde’s thigh muscles flexed awhile slowly made her way back up.

Jamie had realised her mouth was hanging open when she felt her throat get increasingly dry. She shook her head and grabbed her rum and coke, her focus continued on the gorgeous blonde as she watched her place the rifle between her legs, moving it in a back and forth motion, grinding heavily against it.

Her drink froze at the edge of her lips as she watched the blonde’s hips move while she continued to ride the plastic rifle in the sexiest way that Jamie could have ever imagined. Jamie didn’t really care for guns, if she was being honest. However, she would be lying if she didn’t admit that watching this blonde American grind herself against the rifle was doing things to her that she never imagined could be done.

_Now woman, get away_  
_American woman, listen what I say_  
_American woman, I said, get away_  
_American woman, listen what I say_  
_Don't come hanging 'round my door_  
_Don't want to see your face no more_  
_I don't need your war machines_  
_I don't need your ghetto scenes_  
_Colored lights can hypnotize_  
_Sparkle someone else's eyes_

Suddenly, the blonde’s eyes were now on Jamie as she continued to rub her pussy up and down the shaft of the fake rifle. Jamie was positive she had died momentarily when she saw the woman’s bottom lip tucked between her teeth, biting down as if she was actually enjoying the sensation - while her eyes remained fixated on Jamie.

The rifle dropped to the floor and the blonde unzipped her black leather jacket, ripping it open quick and smoothly. Jamie swallowed as the blonde’s toned stomach was revealed - she could feel her face on fire and it wasn’t from the alcohol.

The woman walked to the pole and jumped up high, catching the top of the pole with both hands. Her left leg wrapped around the pole and her right leg stuck out as her body twisted around a few times, her bicep muscles flexed as she did so, and Jamie couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

The blonde then lowered herself down the pole and walked to the opposite side of the stage where Jamie was sitting, and as she bent to her knees, she grabbed the tie of a businessman that Jamie had seen around the club before, and pulled him forward, burying his face into her chest.

Owen must have noticed the look of disappointment in Jamie’s facial expression, because the next thing she knew, there was another shot glass sitting in front of her and Owen was nudging her arm to pressure her into taking it.

Before she could comprehend anything else, the blonde then stood in front of her and suddenly dropped to her knees like she had done with the businessman not even ten seconds earlier. She saw the blonde point to the shot glass and wink. Jamie, being smitten and clueless, handed the shot to the woman, expecting her to take it and walk away.

What she did not expect was for the blonde to fully drop her bottom to the floor, and hang her legs off the edge of the stage as she used her free hand's index finger to motion for Jamie to come to her. She then laid her back down on the stage and Jamie could immediately feel the heat between her legs as she watched the blonde pour the contents of the shot glass into her belly button.

Jamie swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt Owen’s hand on her back, shoving her forward in an attempt to get her out of the chair she was sitting in.

_Now woman, get away_  
_American woman, listen what I say_  
_American woman, stay away from me_  
_American woman, mama let me be_  
_I gotta go, I gotta get away_  
_Baby, I gotta go, I wanna fly away_  
_I'm gonna leave you, woman_  
_I'm gonna leave you, woman_  
_I'm gonna leave you, woman_  
_I'm gonna leave you, woman_  
_A-bye, bye, a-bye, bye_  
_Bye bye, bye bye_

The song, Jamie knew, was coming to an end so with every ounce of confidence she could muster inside her body, she got up from the chair and approached the blonde. She silently thanked Peter, the owner of the strip club, for how low the stage was, because Jamie was positive she would have not been able to lift herself if it was required - not with how weak this random dancer was making her feel.

She approached the blonde, who stared at her with a very confident smile. She then saw the dancer open her legs, which Jamie could only assume meant for her to go in between them to enjoy her shot of whiskey from her belly button.

Jamie obliged, and as soon as she was in between her legs, she felt her own wetness below as her center matched directly up with the blondes. Jamie slowly breathed in as she leaned forward, in an attempt to calm her nerves. She stopped at the woman’s lower abdomen, and slowly exhaled against her skin, and Jamie wanted to come right then and there when she felt the woman’s hips raise and press harder into her.

Not being able to take any more of the torture, Jamie brought her mouth to the blonde’s belly button and slurped up the shot, letting the burning sensation soothe her nerves as it slowly made its way down her very dry throat.

Jamie stepped away and quickly sat back down, her eyes focused on her drink in front of her as she refused to look at Owen, knowing he had a giant smile on his face and was likely flashing a mouth full of teeth knowing full well how flustered Jamie had gotten.

Jamie could see in the corner of her eye, the woman got up from her lying position and grabbed her rifle from the floor as she did so. She approached the pole once again and this time, she reached her hand up and jumped high, once on the pole she used her body to swing around the center of it, lifting her feet completely off the ground.

Jamie wasn’t sure how this beautiful blonde managed to hold herself up with one hand only, but however she did it, she did it with grace. She slowly lowered herself down the bar, the rifle still in her other hand.

_You're no good for me and I'm no good for you_  
_(American woman)_  
_I look you right straight in the eye an' tell you what I'm gonna do_  
_I'm gonna leave you, woman, you know I gotta go_  
_(American woman)_  
_I'm gonna leave you, woman, I gotta go_  
_I gotta go, I gotta go, American woman, yeah_

The song had come to an end, and Jamie was confident her life had as well. She watched the blonde walk off the stage and disappear behind the curtains, all she felt was complete disappointment - she wondered if she’d get the chance to see the American perform again tonight. Hopefully before she was forced by Hannah to head upstairs to her flat for bed.

* * *

An hour had passed and Jamie had barely paid any attention to the conversation that was going on beside her. It wasn’t until Owen’s giant fingers were in front of her face, snapping her back into reality that she realised she had been ignoring both of her friends for the past little while.

“Bloody hell,” Jamie gasped. She then looked over at Owen and Hannah, who both had the same cocky smile. “What?” Jamie’s cocked an eyebrow in anticipation for the shit she knew she was going to have to deal with.

“Nothing, you just seem uh-” Owen paused and let out a tiny chuckle “out of it.”

“I’m just a bit drunk and tired-” Jamie regretted the lie the second it left her mouth because Hannah could not have cut her off any quicker if she had tried.

“It is getting quite late, we should probably get you upstairs since we all have an early morning tomorrow, or today I should say.” Hannah furrowed her eyebrows as she checked her phone for the time.

“Not yet,” Jamie pushed her seat back and stood up. “Another uh- drink or two and then we can head out, yeah?” Jamie quickly walked to the bar and left Hannah and Owen alone, whispering to one another.

When Jamie returned a few minutes later, a feeling of dread sat in the pit of her stomach as she noticed Owen was missing. “Where’d the big oaf go? She raised an eyebrow at Hannah, who refused to look at her and instead kept her eyes on the stage, pretending as though she was interested in any of the girls dancing up there.

“Just to the loo, love.” Jamie shook her head and chuckled.

“Worst liar ever,” she sat the glass down in front of Hannah and went back to her seat.

“So, you seem distracted?” Hannah grabbed her drink and slowly slipped from the straw, her eye contact now focused on Jamie.

“Not really, just enjoying myself a little too much I guess.” Jamie shrugged.

“Mhm,” Hannah hummed quietly.

“What?”

“What, what?”

“Why did you “mhm” me?” Jamie rolled her eyes at the other woman’s attempt at playing stupid.

“Nothing, you’ve just been very-” Hannah paused as if she was contemplating the next word to use. “Preoccupied,” she nodded as if she were proud of her discovery. “Ever since a certain - blonde American took the stage.”

Jamie went to reply but was cut off when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked behind her and immediately dropped further down into her chair when she saw a familiar blonde standing beside her.

The first thing that came to Jamie’s attention now that she was up close and personal with this blonde American was her eyes, she had the most beautiful blue eyes that Jamie had ever seen - they reminded her of the sky on a bright, cloudless day.

The second thing that came to her attention was her smile - her smile was so bright and beautiful, and it nearly took up half the size of her face. Quite charming, really, Jamie never realised how much she was into smiles until she was staring up at this blonde woman, dumbfounded.

The third and final thing that came to her attention was how quickly Jamie’s heartbeat sped up the second this American rested her hand on top of her shoulder. Jamie had been with quite a few women, mostly one-night stands and some of them even coming from the very strip club she sat inside of at the current moment. However, no one had ever made Jamie feel as intoxicated as this beautiful blonde made her feel.

“I hear it’s your birthday?” Jamie melted even further into her chair when the woman’s charming American accent rang through her ears.

Jamie then noticed Owen approaching the table, a not so subtle wink shot in Hannah’s direction as he walked past the American.

“Your friend over here said you might be interested in a private dance?” She spoke again, pulling Jamie’s attention away from Owen.

“Did he now?” Jamie cleared her throat and looked behind her, she rolled her eyes when she saw Owen beaming so hard at her that his mustache had started twitching.

“He did, so are you?” The woman gazed down at Jamie and she could feel herself shrinking under the simple touch of this American’s palm resting on her shoulder.

Of course, she was interested - Jamie was more than interested. In fact, Jamie was positive she had never been more interested in anything else throughout her entire life thus far. However, words were not an option for her, because at the moment, all Jamie could do was focus on not forgetting to breathe as she felt the woman’s grip tighten around her shoulder as if she was urging her to accept her offer. So Jamie opted for a simple head nod and just as she was about to get out of her chair, Owen had tapped on her shoulder once again, causing a very low but audible “fuck sakes” to mutter out of Jamie’s mouth.

And just when Jamie was positive she could not be any more smitten by the charming blonde American, a laugh escaped those perfect lips of hers and Jamie had to close her eyes to keep herself grounded, as she was no longer sitting in her chair and falling to the floor was now a very real possibility for her. But god, that laugh? Jamie was sure that angels had created that laugh specifically for her because nothing had ever sounded so good coming from another person's mouth.

Owen cleared his throat, “it’s just- because it’s my friend’s birthday, I requested a very specific song for her, and I’m not sure when it will come on?” He smiled apologetically at them both.

“We can wait if you want, I just have to go and see if I can assist any other customers in the meantime-” The woman stopped talking when she noticed Jamie quickly shaking her head in disagreement.

“No, don’t listen to him, I’ll be fine with whatever song.” Jamie shrugged, she knew full well Owen had terrible taste in music and she assumed the song he picked was probably something she had never heard before, so she wasn’t concerned about missing out on anything special.

“Suit yourself,” Owen muttered.

The woman smiled and started to walk away, pulling Jamie along with her towards the back of the club, where the private rooms were. When they got to a single room with a closed curtain, the blonde pulled it open and guided Jamie down gently onto the soft red velvety sofa that rested against the back wall. The woman closed the curtains and turned back around to face Jamie.

“So,” she smiled, “have you done these private dances before?”

“Uh,” Jamie swallowed as she watched the half-naked blonde slowly make her way towards her. Her eyes trailed down to her glistening, toned stomach and Jamie quickly blinked and averted her gaze before she could continue to objectify the gorgeous woman in front of her who was worthy of far more respect than the explicit visuals running through her mind suggested.

“Great, then just sit back and relax.” The blonde smiled sweetly as “Call Out My Name” by The Weekend started up. Her hips slowly swayed to the left and right as her right hand slipped down her body, starting at her neck and chest, and then stopping at her lower abdomen.

_We found each other_  
_I helped you out of a broken place_  
_You gave me comfort_  
_But falling for you was my mistake_  
_I put you on top, I put you on top_  
_I claimed you so proud and openly_  
_And when times were rough, when times were rough_  
_I made sure I held you close to me_

Jamie could feel her heart beating out of her chest as the other woman stood directly above her, in between her legs. She closed her eyes when the blonde turned away from her and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to control any unnecessary noises that threatened to escape from her as she felt the beautiful American lower herself right onto her lap. Her hips moved back and forth against Jamie - giving her a mild jolt of unexpected pleasure, which caught her off guard due to how little contact she was getting to start.

Jamie hated how slow and sensual the song was, it was making everything so much more difficult for her. Lap dances were not something new to Jamie, and she always enjoyed them. But what she was experiencing right now with the enjoyment - also came the torture because as the pressure got more and more intense, so did the pleasure she was feeling.

As though things couldn’t get any worse, Jamie felt her stomach drop when an involuntary moan gently escaped her lips as the blonde’s ass pressed hard up against her - at the exact right moment in the exact right position.

The blonde briefly froze and Jamie wouldn’t have been surprised if the dance had ended right then and there, in fact, she expected it even.

What she didn't expect was for the blonde to continue with moving her ass once again but this time, with more added pressure than before. Jamie threw her head back and closed her eyes, she attempted to focus on anything other than the tiny waves of pleasure that slowly built up between her legs. She clenched her fists and she could have sworn as she did so, more pressure was applied. Her eyes opened when she felt her hands being tugged forward and then placed onto the hips that were currently driving her insane.

_So call out my name (call out my name)_  
_Call out my name when I kiss you so gently_  
_I want you to stay (I want you to stay)_  
_I want you to stay, even though you don't want me_  
_Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait, baby?)_  
_Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?_  
_Won't you call out my name? (Call out my name)_  
_Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and_  
_I'll be on my-_

Another small wave of pleasure and Jamie couldn’t hold back any longer, “fuck,” she groaned. Her face grew hot as she realised what had just left her lips.

“Something wrong?” The woman continued to grind her ass against Jamie but looked behind her. When she did so, Jamie immediately noticed that the woman’s beautiful ocean-like eyes had become increasingly dark, a lust that Jamie was becoming all too familiar with herself.

“N-no, everything is great.” Jamie cleared her throat and as soon as she saw the woman looking ahead again, she closed her eyes in an attempt to bring herself back down to reality and away from the ecstasy she was currently getting built up towards.

_I said I didn't feel nothing baby, but I lied_  
_I almost cut a piece of myself for your life_  
_Guess I was just another pit stop_  
_'Til you made up your mind_  
_You just wasted my time_  
_You're on top, I put you on top_  
_I claimed you so proud and openly, babe_  
_And when times were rough, when times were rough_  
_I made sure I held you close to me_

Another small jolt of pleasure and Jamie whimpered, what came out next was not planned and something to the extent of word vomit. “G-god, you’re s- so fucking beautiful.” Jamie stammered.

Whether it was accidental or not, the blonde must have really appreciated the words and used them as encouragement because suddenly, she was moving her hips harder and faster against Jamie, and god Jamie was getting so close.

She had no idea how it was possible, but she was going to combust any moment and she was quite sure that whatever was going on, she and the blonde were playing a cheeky game of cat and mouse. Jamie was trying everything she could think of to hold herself from falling off the cliff's edge, and it seemed that the blonde was doing the opposite and everything she could to get Jamie to fall head first off that very same edge she was trying to avoid.

She refused, she didn’t know who this woman was - and yes she was incredibly attractive - and yes her smile swelled Jamie’s heart in a way she had never experienced before. But Jamie refused to be a horny frat boy in a strip club, she refused to let her libido get the better of her.

Of course though, another solid grind at the right moment in the exact right spot, Jamie’s clit receiving the right amount of pressure - another moan.

Jamie bit down on her bottom lip, withstanding as much pain as she could, as she thought about anything and everything that wasn’t this beautiful blonde rubbing her ass up and down her incredibly soaked pussy.

_So call out my name (call out my name, baby)_  
_So call out my name when I kiss you_  
_So gently, I want you to stay (I want you to stay)_  
_I want you to stay even though you don't want me_  
_Girl, why can't you wait? (Girl, why can't you wait 'til I)_  
_Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of loving?_  
_Babe, call out my name (say call out my name, baby)_  
_Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way, girl_  
_I'll be on my, on my way_

Jamie was positive she was about to slip into cardiac arrest with the way her heart was beating out of her chest. She was positive that if she were to just let go, let this gorgeous American bring her over the edge into a complete bliss, that she may actually need to be rushed to the hospital afterward because now her breath was coming through in short gasps and grunts and god the pleasure was right there - begging to just be released. All Jamie had to do was push herself slightly upward, press herself further into this beautiful blonde’s ass and this could all be over with, this increasingly painfully pleasurable experience would be over with.

 _Fuck it_ , Jamie finally claimed defeat and just as her hips moved upward to finally get the release her body was aching and begging for - the song ended and the blonde had removed herself from her lap.

Jamie’s chest heaved as the other woman turned around, the two of them remained absolutely quiet as though both of them were speechless about the events that had just transpired.

Jamie opened her mouth, fully ready to break the silence, but as she did so “Birthday Sex” by Jeremih had started on the speakers in the small private room.

“Ah, sounds like this is the song your friend requested on your behalf.” Jamie immediately noticed the other woman’s voice was no longer soft and innocent, she was breathless and sounded much raspier than what she could remember.

_It's your birthday, so I know you want to ride out_  
_Even if we only go to my house_  
_Sip mo-eezy as we sit upon my couch_  
_Feels good, but I know you want to cry out_  
_You say you want passion, I think you found it_  
_Get ready for action, don't be astounded_  
_We switching positions, you feel surrounded_  
_Tell me where you want your gift, girl_

“Yeah-” Jamie’s voice could barely be heard. She cleared her throat before continuing on. “Yeah. bloody shame but it was still a great time.” She could still feel the ache between her legs as she watched the other woman smile at her.

Suddenly, the blonde reached behind her and pulled at the string behind her back and then the string behind her neck. Jamie watched as the little bit of fabric fell to the floor. She looked up and was met with beautiful small perky breasts that were sitting right in front of her face. “Well, _it is_ your birthday, this one is on me.” The woman spoke with so much confidence - Jamie almost felt a tiny bit intimidated.

The blonde had situated herself this time by straddling a leg on each side of Jamie’s thigh. Jamie swallowed the lump inside her throat as the woman reached forward and grabbed her by her suspenders, slowly sliding herself up the length of her thigh.

Jamie’s eyes shut in disbelief, then snapped open she heard a soft moan come from the other woman. Eventually the moan was followed by dampness on Jamie’s dress pants, directly under where the other woman had herself seated.

_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_I've been fiendin'_  
_Wake up in the late-night_  
_Dreamin' about your lovin'_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_Don't need candles or cake_  
_Just need your body to make your_  
_Birthday sex_  
_Birthday sex_  
_(It's the best day of the year girl)_  
_Birthday sex_  
_Birthday sex_  
_It feels like, feels like_  
_Lemme hit that G-spot, G-spot, girl_

Jamie felt the dampness expand as the beautiful blonde started grinding herself up and down Jamie’s thigh, bringing their bodies as close together as she could.

The other woman reached out and Jamie was surprised when her arm was being tugged forward. The blonde then rested Jamie’s palm overtop her breast, and bit her bottom lip as though she were trying to encourage Jamie to touch her as she continued to grind herself harder into Jamie’s thigh.

Jamie’s eyes grew dark as she watched the woman breathless in front of her. Her movement would slightly get faster with each grind into Jamie’s leg.

Without hesitations, Jamie’s palm circled slowly against her nipple, causing another soft moan to escape from the other woman.

_See you sexy and them jeans got me on tent_  
_One, two, three_  
_Think I got you pinned_  
_Don't tap out, fight until the end_  
_Ring that bell, and we gonna start over again_  
_We grindin' with passion, 'cause it's your birthday_  
_Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty_  
_You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's_  
_Just tell me how you want your gift, girl_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_I've been fiendin'_  
_Wake up in the late-night_  
_Dreamin' about your lovin'_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_Don't need candles or cake_  
_Just need your body to make your_

Jamie could feel her heart pounding out her chest again as the woman slowly leaned in, bringing their faces closer together. For a moment she was sure the woman was leaning in for a kiss, but instead, she only rested her forehead against Jamie’s. Their eyes fixed on one another as the dampness on Jamie’s leg became wetter with every hip jerk and soft grind the woman was doing against her.

Jamie felt hot air against her face as the other woman’s breathing was getting faster and harder. Without thinking twice, Jamie flexed her thigh, which caused another unexpected moan and suddenly Jamie decided she wanted to hear that noise again, as many times as she could before the song ended.

So Jamie for the first time that night approached the current situation with confidence. She brought both hands up to the other woman’s hips and then lowered her head to the blonde’s chest and let her breath linger for a moment on her already erect nipple.

She looked up at the woman, wanting to make sure she was safe to proceed. She was met with a subtle head nod and the image of the other woman biting down on her own bottom lip in anticipation.

Not wanting to get more into her head than she already had that night, Jamie opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the other woman's nipple, gently sucking and tugging. She smirked when she heard another moan and flexed her thigh once again, causing the woman to press down harder against her, moving her wetness all over the brand new dress pants Hannah had bought for her as an early birthday present.

_Birthday sex_  
_Birthday sex_  
_(It's the best day of the year girl)_  
_Birthday sex_  
_Birthday sex_  
_It feels like, feels like_  
_Lemme hit that G-spot, G-spot, girl_  
_First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water_  
_Deep until I know I pleased that body, body_  
_Or girl without a broom I might just sweep you off your feet_  
_And make you wanna tell somebody-body, how I do_  
_Or maybe we can float on top of my water bed_  
_You close your eyes as I improv' between your legs_  
_We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables_  
_Girl, you know I'm more than able to please, yeah_  
_Say you wanted flowers on the bed (On the bed)_  
_But you got me and hours on the bed_

The woman’s grip tightened around Jamie’s suspenders, and she could feel her body getting pulled closer as the blonde got more and more desperate for release, the faster and harder her hips jerked against Jamie’s thigh, the rougher and closer she was pulled in.

Jamie’s head started to spin as her breath was also coming out in tiny gasps and groans, her fingers dug deep into the other woman’s hips as she pressed her leg higher against her.

Jamie could feel her panties slipping against her own slickness as she ground her own hips into the chair with purpose but also knowing full well it wouldn’t provide the release she so longed for.

The gasps for air fully replaced all forms of breathing as the woman jerked her hips harder and with more intent, causing the chair to make a noise against the wall with each thrust.

Jamie pulled slightly back, capturing the woman’s nipple between her lips and giving her another slight tug. She then dove forward and buried her face back against her beautiful soft breasts. She opened her mouth and applied pressure with her tongue, massaging her nipple slowly and tenderly.

Jamie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt the blonde’s hands bury themselves in her long curls, grabbing a fist full of her hair as she stammered out a string of curse words. Jamie knew the other woman had reached the peak of her climax when she felt her pace slow down with each jerk of her hip, eventually coming to a full stop along with the song.

_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_I've been fiendin'_  
_Wake up in the late-night_  
_Dreaming about your lovin'_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_Girl, you know I-I-I_  
_Don't need candles or cake_  
_Just need your body to make your_  
_Birthday sex_  
_Birthday sex_  
_(It's the best day of the year girl)_  
_Birthday sex_  
_Birthday sex_  
_It feels like, feels like_  
_Lemme hit that G-spot, G-spot, girl_

She removed her mouth from the other woman’s nipple and lifted her head up, once again resting their foreheads together. Their breathing matched one another, both rapid and hard. Jamie’s eyes searched the other woman’s, worried when she was refusing to look up at her.

She wondered what was going through her mind, wishing and hoping that she would speak up and say something, anything.

Instead, the woman finally looked up at Jamie like a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes widened in fear and she quickly jumped up from her lap.

“I- I am s- so sorry,” she stammered, grabbing her top off of the floor. “I- I need to go,” she quickly covered her chest back up and opened the curtain. She then turned around and Jamie could see the panic in her eyes. “Again, I’m so sorry, Happy Birthday.”

And before Jamie could respond, she was gone and Jamie was left breathless and confused. She walked out of the room a few minutes later, with the events that had just taken place clouding her mind and cloaking her inability to think of anything else.

When she approached the table, she saw her friends both standing up, getting ready to go. She looked over at Owen and saw a big goofy smile, then she looked over at Hannah who looked back at her with a puzzled expression. “Well, how’d that go?” Owen nudged Jamie as she grabbed her keys and wallet from the table. “That was more than one song,” he winked.

“Went fine, yeah?” Jamie cleared her throat and shrugged, not wanting to give more detail away.

“Love, what happened to your new pants? Did you spill your drink on them? If so, honestly I can take them home with me and some club soda should get rid of that mess without any hassle.” Hannah’s eyebrows furrowed as her focus remained on Jamie’s thigh.

Jamie’s eyes widened in fear and she let out a deep cough. “What? Nothing,” she shot out, earning herself a look from both of her friends.

Owen and Hannah looked between one another and back down at Jamie’s leg. This step repeated about two or three times before Hannah’s face turned bright red, “oh my, I-” Hannah shook her head and looked over at Owen, who still appeared to be deep in thought. “Right, well I’m going to drive Owen home now. We’ll see you tomorrow first thing?”

Jamie gave a quick head nod, “Course. Well, uh... bye,” she muttered, and before either of them could say anything else, she ran out of the door and back upstairs to her flat.

* * *

The next morning, Jamie arrived at the manor with a splitting headache, already looking forward to the cup of tea that Hannah would likely have ready for her.

As she entered the kitchen, she let out a loud yawn and could see both Owen and Hannah deep in conversation.

“Morning,” Jamie grumbled.

“Oh hi love,” Hannah got up from the chair and quickly walked over to the counter. “Here, figured you’d be needing this.” She grabbed the steaming mug and handed it over to Jamie.

“You’ve no bloody idea,” Jamie rubbed her head. She then accepted the hug and smiled in return, “thanks, how’re you lot feeling?”

“Good,” Owen nodded. “Actually not bad at all,” he looked over at Hannah and smiled.

Jamie looked between the two of them and had a hunch that something had happened after they left the club, she wanted to pry for more information but was interrupted before she could.

“Good morning,” Flora sang as she entered the kitchen, a big smile on her face.

Miles entered right after her, looking equally happy. “Morning everyone,” he pulled out the chair from the table and took a seat.

“Has Miss Clayton arrived yet?” Flora looked around the room, confused.

“Not yet, my sweet. Your uncle says she is due to arrive-” Hannah was cut off by the doorbell at the front door going off. “Now it seems,” she smiled.

“I’ll get it,” Henry’s voice shouted from another room.

“Oh, I can’t wait to meet her. She’s probably so nice and lovely,” Flora beamed.

“I’ll race you,” Miles quickly got up from the chair and ran out of the room.

“Miles, that’s not fair,” Flora whined, following closely behind him.

“Right, well I need to get to work. The flowers aren’t going to water themselves, if they did - I’d still have a job but at least my life would be a hell of a lot easier.” Jamie joked as she got up from her chair. She grabbed her mug, gave Owen and Hannah a subtle nod, and then walked out the kitchen door.

A couple hours passed and Jamie could feel the sweat dripping down her face as she worked on rehoming one of her plants that were getting too big for the current pot it was being housed in.

Jamie’s stomach let out a tiny rumble, giving her a reminder to check the time as she had a tendency to work into her lunch if she didn’t keep track. When she unlocked her phone, her eyebrows furrowed when she saw she had two missed calls from Hannah and four from Owen.

Her heartbeat sped up as she opened her text messages and saw an urgent one from Owen.

_From Owen 8:51am_  
_Mate, call me right away when you get this!_

_From Owen 10:00am_  
_CALL ME YOU PRAT_

Jamie shook her head and went to exit the greenhouse, before she could, she felt relief when she opened the door and Flora was blocking her way.

“Hi Jamie,” she smiled. “We were just showing Miss Clayton around the yard and we knew you hadn’t had a chance to meet her yet, so we figured it’d be lovely to show her the greenhouse at the same time.”

Jamie smirked and brushed her gloved hands together, letting the soil fall to the floor. She removed her gloves and winked, “right then, where’s she at?” Jamie stepped outside and she immediately froze when she nearly walked into the same blonde woman from last night, the woman that had nearly gotten her off with a simple lap dance - the same woman who had in fact gotten herself off using Jamie’s thigh.

“Jamie, this is Miss Clayton. She told me that she prefers to be called Dani, but Mrs. Grose insisted that Miles and I call her Miss Clayton. But I think you could call her Dani, right Miss Clayton?" Flora eagerly looked over to her new au pair for confirmation. Dani blinked and remained completely silent.

The words went in one ear and out the other as Jamie’s jaw hung slightly open. The dryness in her mouth followed immediately as she watched Dani’s cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Jamie stammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Special shoutout to Shananigans402 for reading everything I was second guessing. As well to Crazysciencex and to Londo on Discord for also reading over it and providing me feedback. Lastly my favourite crack fic author juliaaaaboff, for also reading over it (I was seriously second guessing myself for everything haha).
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and helps give me all the motivation.
> 
> Drop me a line on Tumblr or Twitter @raginage
> 
> Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to myflyinghorsez for her birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAULA.
> 
> You're the best!
> 
> The only song for this chapter is Paula's request "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard.

“Miss Clayton, are you okay?” Flora tugged gently on the bottom of Dani’s blouse, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” She scrunched her face in confusion when she got no reply. She then turned around and looked at Jamie, who continued to stare at the new au pair with her jaw slightly agape. “Jamie?” Flora’s voice was much quieter now.

The concern didn’t go unnoticed by Jamie, who had lost track of time as the air grew thick and heavy despite a cool breeze swaying the tree branches rhythmically around them. She shook herself from the onslaught of thoughts running through her mind and opened her mouth, unsure of what words would stumble out. An outstretched hand cut her off before she had a chance to embarrass herself, and Jamie's eyes followed the length of the arm up to Dani's smiling face and commanding presence.

“Dani Clayton, nice to meet you.” Jamie could hear the slight pitch in Dani’s voice go up, and were she not in such a shocked state, she probably would have found it absolutely adorable.

Jamie took a moment to register that the beautiful blonde from last night did in fact have a name, and much as she suspected, it wasn’t Skye. The exchange, as awkward and tense as it was, had brought some comfort to Jamie and somehow managed to make her feel a little less like a hand-me-down saddle. Jamie accepted Dani’s hand, and immediately upon contact she could feel the warmth radiating from her palm, likely from how hard Dani was just clenching her fists not long ago.

“Jamie Taylor,” she nodded, and as hard as she tried to fight it back - her lips curved slightly upward and immediately Dani pulled her hand away.

“Nice to meet you Jamie,” Dani cleared her throat.

Jamie made it a point to look anywhere but Dani’s beautiful blue eyes, because every time she did flashes of the night before rushed through her mind. The stage, American Woman, the lap dance and Dani - _Dani_ Jamie thought to herself, as if she were imprinting it to memory - grinding herself to climax against Jamie’s thigh.

“Kids,” Dani’s voice had gone from uneasy to authoritarian in a matter of seconds, and Jamie had never felt her knees go weak as quickly as they had when she heard Dani continue. “Why don’t you run ahead and I’ll meet you inside? Lunch should be any minute now, I just have a few questions for Jamie and then I’ll join you.”

Jamie swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Miles and Flora exchange a look of confusion. Jamie knew the two children like family and she knew they were gearing up for a game of twenty-one questions, so she decided to put a stop to it before it started. “S’alright, yeah? We’ll be in shortly, run along you wee gremlins.” Jamie smirked when she saw Miles shrug and grab Flora’s hand. In the corner of her eye, Jamie could see Dani’s lips pursed - almost as if she was impressed.

Once Miles and Flora were out of earshot, Jamie felt a hand wrap around her wrist and before she knew it, she was being dragged inside of the green house.

“Jesus,” Jamie nearly tripped forward as Dani slammed the door behind her. “Gearin’ up for round two I reckon?” Jamie smirked, “or would it be round three?” When Jamie turned around she immediately understood that making a joke was not the right move.

“Don’t,” Dani jabbed a finger into Jamie's chest and stood perfectly still. The contact burned Jamie's skin and set her lungs on fire at the sensation and just when Jamie felt she might explode from it all, Dani lowered her finger and started to pace back and forth in the greenhouse.

Jamie watched her carefully, an uneasy feeling settling inside the pit of her stomach every time Dani stopped, opened her mouth and then closed it as if she changed her mind only to continue pacing instead. After what Jamie could only assume to be a minute, she cleared her throat to speak but before she could say a word, Dani’s finger was once again pointed in her face.

“Nuh uh, just stay and don't talk.” Dani’s voice was firm and demanding and Jamie decided right then and there she only ever wanted to hear Dani speak to her in that exact tone ever again.

Jamie watched as Dani continued pacing the greenhouse walkway, and she could feel her heart thumping inside of her chest as she waited for the au pair to break the silence. Finally, Dani came to a stop a few feet away from her and she let out an exhausted sigh. “Look,” she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. “Last night-” Dani paused with furrowed eyebrows and Jamie immediately understood that the woman in front of her was incredibly nervous, lacking the confidence she carried with her the night before.

As much of an urge as Jamie felt to step in and take control of the situation, she instead bit down on her tongue and patiently waited for Dani to continue. “What happened last night, it was a mistake.” The words were harsh and straight to the point, yet Jamie could hear the slight hint of hesitation when she spoke them.

“Okay…” Jamie waited, unsure if Dani had more to say.

“It’s just-” Dani paused, closed her eyes and let out a frustrated grunt that reminded Jamie exactly of Miles when he didn’t get his way. It was adorable, and Jamie had to do everything in her power to keep her god forsaken smirk that threatened to appear to herself. "It was an accident,” Dani exclaimed unconvincingly and Jamie choked on her own laugh as she tried to cover up her reaction.

“Scuse me?” Jamie raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t mean-”

Jamie knew she shouldn’t have, she knew it wasn’t the time or place but she really just couldn’t help herself.

“You didn’t mean to get yourself off on my new dress pants?” She took a slight step back when she saw Dani’s eyes widen in anger.

“I- I did not,” she sputtered. Jamie couldn’t contain her laughter as she saw how adorable Dani looked the more flustered she got. Dani placed her hands on her hips and glared at Jamie. “This isn’t funny, stop laughing.”

“I’m sorry,” Jamie cleared her throat, unable to wipe the remnants of a grin from her face. “It’s just, I was there, you realise that yeah?”

“Yes, that is why I’m trying to clear things up.”

“Right, so I was there,” Jamie smirked, “and I dunno if you’ve clued in yet or not - but I’m pretty experienced with female anatomy.” She crossed her arms and waited for her cue to bring her point home.

“So?”

“So-” Jamie clicked her tongue. “I know a thing or two about a female orgasm Dani and-”

“Oh my god,” Dani's face turned deep maroon as she shouted, cutting Jamie off. “Stop, just-” Dani started to pace around the greenhouse again and Jamie had never wanted to go inside for lunch more than she did at that exact moment. “Just- let’s never talk about it again, okay? I work here, I am great with kids and-”

“And lap dances,” Jamie chided in - at this point strictly doing it for the flustered reaction she was getting in return.

“I can’t do this,” Dani shook her head and chuckled in disbelief, her pace growing more frantic and erratic the more embarrassed she got until she was nearly running out the door. “I have to go.”

Before Jamie could reply, Dani left the greenhouse and was speed walking her way back to the manor. She frowned as she watched Dani walk away, immediately regretting how she handled the situation. She threw her garden gloves onto the table and exited the greenhouse, following Dani to the manor while making sure she remained a few strides behind the entire walk.

* * *

As Jamie expected, lunch was very quiet and thankfully uneventful. With Henry deciding to sit down and join the six of them, the conversation was mainly focused around all the work he had waiting for him back at his office later that day.

Jamie couldn’t help but notice Dani’s eyes trailing over to her every so often, particularly in moments when everyone else was deep in conversation and Jamie was silently taking everything in around, especially the beautiful blonde that sat right across from her. It was too easy to ignore Henry’s boring rambles about law, or Hannah’s small talk with the children - even easier to ignore the annoying puns that slipped out of Owen’s mouth every so often. What wasn’t easy to ignore was the way that Dani’s blue eyes shimmered whenever a cloud eventually made its way past the sun in the window behind Jamie, flooding the kitchen with sunlight and illuminating Dani's face revealing freckles and smile lines and all the tiny details Jamie missed last night in the darkness of the strip club.

Like how soft and sultry her lips were whenever they curled into the most charming smile that Jamie had ever seen. She'd noticed Dani's lips the night before, _definitely_ noticed her lips when her mouth parted into a slight _o_ as she rolled her hips into Jamie's thigh, but even that couldn't prepare Jamie for how gloriously enchanting Dani looked when she smiled.

Jamie was entranced as she watched Dani's brow furrow in a brief moment of confusion and then soften with realization as she chuckled at yet another terrible pun from Owen, the sound of her laughter reaching across the table and echoing through Jamie’s mind.

“Are you alright, love?” Jamie jumped back into her chair when she felt a hand suddenly rest on top of hers. She looked up and saw everyone’s eyes on her, looking at her with confusion and concern.

“Hm?” Jamie shook her head and scooped some mashed potatoes onto her fork. She took a bite and looked around the room once again to see everyone still staring.

“Henry asked you a question, love.” Hannah nodded towards Henry, who had preoccupied himself with his cellphone.

“Sorry, zoned out.” Jamie swallowed her food, and grabbed her glass of juice. She looked around the table and noticed everyone except Dani had stopped staring at her. She took a sip of juice and cleared her throat. “What’d you need?” She looked over at Henry, wanting to avoid Dani’s gaze at all costs.

“Right, I was just wondering what your plans are for the garden? I have that party I’m hosting at the end of the month for some of the firm’s clients.” Henry spoke with such little interest, his eyes remained on his phone and Jamie had never felt such an urge to throw food at someone in her entire life.

“Aye, I have some ideas. I can take ya out back if you like and go through em with ya?” Jamie rolled her eyes when Henry waved her off, his eyes still focused on his phone.

“No, I trust your judgement.” Henry finally looked up to acknowledge Jamie, he then got up from his chair and dialed a number into his phone. “Excuse me for a moment, I need to deal with a very upset client. I should be back momentarily.”

“Bloody wanker,” Jamie muttered under her breath.

“Jamie,” Hannah lightly smacked her shoulder and subtly nodded towards the children who were in a deep discussion with Owen, a disapproving glare aimed sharply at Jamie.

“Right, sorry.” Jamie looked over at Miles and Flora, thankful they were distracted and oblivious to what she had just said about their uncle.

“So Dani,” Hannah grabbed her mug and took a small sip.

Jamie could feel her entire body tense as Dani slightly jumped at the sound of her name. She eyed Hannah suspiciously, waiting for her to continue.

“How long have you been in England for?”

“Oh,” Dani cleared her throat. “Not long, uhm about a week.” Jamie could feel her stomach drop as she watched Dani’s eyes drop down to the plate of food in front of her.

“Oh that’s nice dear,” Hannah hummed into her mug, she took another sip and set it back down onto the table.

Jamie, thinking it was safe to proceed, grabbed her glass of juice and started to drink the remaining contents. She tipped her head back to finish off the last few gulps and-

“So have you done anything interesting during your first week in England?” Hannah suddenly asked.

Dani froze, her cheeks instantly turned red and Jamie choked on her drink, causing juice to projectile from both her mouth and her nose, directly in front of her - directly onto Dani.

“Shit,” Jamie hissed. She got up from her chair but was stopped when Dani stuck her hand right in front of her face.

“Don’t,” Dani gritted her teeth. "I’ll be right back, I just need a moment.” She smiled, but Jamie could instantly tell she looked to be on the brink of tears. Before anyone could respond, Dani had quickly walked out of the kitchen and down into the hallway.

“Bloody hell, why would you ask that?” Jamie looked over at Hannah and pushed her chair out. She stood up from the table and walked out of the room before Hannah could reply.

Jamie caught a quick glimpse of Dani running into the laundry room and before she could close and lock the door, Jamie stuck her foot in between the door and the doorframe. “Ouch,” she hissed when Dani attempted to close it on her.

“Oh my god, I’m so-” Dani opened the door and Jamie could see tears sitting in the corner of her eyes, Dani clearly trying to hold them back. “Please go,” she frowned and let out a sigh of defeat.

“Look, I’m sorry. I just- I came to apologise. I didn’t mean to-” Dani shook her head and cut Jamie off.

“It’s fine, just please go.” Dani turned and walked back into the laundry room.

Jamie quickly followed her inside and shut the door behind her. “Look, at least let me help you clean your shirt? Least I can do for getting cranberry juice all over ya,” Jamie frowned.

“I don’t need your help,” Dani grabbed a sponge from the sink beside the washing machine and went to remove her shirt, her arms stopped half way, leaving only her abdomen exposed. “Can you go?” Dani nodded towards the door.

“Look, you’re going to need some stain remover for that to come off, at least let me get it for you - it should be in here last I checked.” Jamie pulled open a set of closet doors tucked behind the doorway and stepped inside, revealing a collection of brooms and mops tilted against the corner of the closet and a set of shelves along the top quarter of the small room. She stood on her tiptoes to look through the cleaning supplies neatly organized on the shelves, straining to find the correct bottle. “I know it’s ‘round here somewhere, I just used it myself not long ago. This stupid shelf is so high and Hannah always insists-” Jamie grunted as she jumped up and tried to push a bottle towards the edge. “On putting things at the very back, makin’ my life a living hell.” Jamie sighed in defeat and lowered her arms.

She turned around and nearly fell back when she saw Dani standing right behind her, in her bra. Jamie’s eyes immediately looked away as she stepped to her right, allowing Dani to also enter the walk in closet. “I’m not much taller, but let me try.” Dani stood on her tiptoes as well and tried reaching for the same bottle that Jamie attempted to get for her. “Wow, this closet is bigger than my bedroom walk-in closet back in America.”

“Yeah, like most closets in this place,” Jamie swallowed, feebly attempting to keep her eyes to herself yet failing miserably. As Dani reached above, Jamie could feel her pulse drumming in her ears, loud and rhythmic as the tempo of her heartbeat marched faster the more she admired Dani’s toned and smooth stomach, unable to tear her gaze away. Her eyes slowly trailed up Dani’s body, committing as many details to memory as Jamie’s brain could process as her focus fixated on the way Dani’s bicep muscles flexed every time she grabbed a bottle, read it and then placed it to the side.

“Are you sure it’s here?” Dani’s throat made faint, almost imperceptible grunting noises as she tried to reach for the very last bottle that sat in the corner of the closet directly above where Jamie stood.

Jamie pressed herself into the wall and slouched down as Dani’s body got closer to her, praying that if she became one with the wall maybe she’d survive this encounter without self-imploding. The smell of Dani’s perfume filled the closet as she continued to reach right above Jamie, and Jamie could feel herself drowning in sensory overload as she focused on her breathing in an attempt to ground herself. Dani shifted closer to Jamie as she reached further into the shelf and Jamie’s chest tightened as she froze mid-breath, trying to concentrate on anything else other than Dani Clayton’s bare stomach dangerously close to her face, taut muscles and smooth skin daring her not to look.

“Got it,” Dani breathed and dropped back down to her heels. She went to exit the closet but just as she did, the laundry room door opened behind them, forcing the closet door shut. Dani stumbled backward and Jamie instinctively wrapped her arm around Dani’s waist to brace the woman from falling. As the momentum from the door forced her body forward into Dani’s, her arm pulled Dani’s waist toward her own and their bodies collided together, nearly knocking Jamie unconscious from the feeling of Dani’s nipples poking through the sheer material of her bra against Jamie’s chest. Their faces lingered inches apart and Jamie swore time felt as though it’d stopped altogether as they blinked but said nothing and yet everything all at once, their eyes communicating more than words could express.

Jamie shuddered as she felt Dani’s hot and steady breath against her own lips, tingling with every exhale. She turned her head to the closed closet door, determined to keep her attention away from the fact that Dani was topless and fully pressed tight against her, completely still as Hannah loaded up the washing machine. She suddenly regretted turning her face away from Dani’s when she felt Dani’s breath exhale slowly and softly against the crook of her neck, setting her skin ablaze as she swallowed a shudder and closed her eyes as she tried to regain control over her own breath. Jamie immediately felt her thighs tense and press together subconsciously as she felt a warmth pool between her legs at the sensation.

With her eyes still closed and her lower lip caught between her teeth in concentration, Jamie turned her neck to face Dani again, silently willing the time to pass faster. When she opened her eyes and finally looked at Dani, for a split moment she caught Dani’s eyes staring down at her lips. Jamie’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt Dani exhale mere inches away from her mouth, her heart pounding against her chest so forcefully she was positive that Dani, whose body was still flush against her own, could feel it too.

Jamie nearly squeaked as she felt Dani press further into her to peek around Jamie’s shoulder through the crack between the door, attempting to get a better view of outside the closet. Jamie forced her back as far into the wall as she could manage as Dani’s hair fell into her face, the remainder of Jamie’s resolve crumbling as the smell of Dani’s honeydew shampoo enveloped the air surrounding them. Jamie’s mind spiraled into delirium and her chest heaved as she fought to remember how breathing worked, almost giving up as her lungs tightened and her vision began to blur.

Jamie didn’t realise she was holding her breath in until she heard the sound of the door closing through the closet as Hannah left the laundry room. She slowly exhaled then took a long, deep breath, taking extra care to remain as still as possible while Dani continued to stare at her, frozen and unmoving.

A few seconds passed before Jamie cleared her throat, unable to tolerate the tension and borderline torture any further. “I, uh, think the coast is clear?” The words came out low and raspy, far more hoarse than Jamie had intended and she swore Dani’s eyes grew wide at the sound, sending another wave of warmth to Jamie’s core.

“Right,” Dani whispered, her eyes focused again on Jamie’s lips.

Jamie watched as Dani remained still, making no attempt toward opening the closet door. “You alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just-” Dani closed her eyes and Jamie watched as the new au pair silently fought against herself in her mind. She opened her eyes and found Jamie staring at her hypnotically as if entirely entranced by Dani as Jamie’s breath continued to come out at a slow and steady pace, the calming rhythm both soothing and electrifying all at once. Dani scrunched her eyes and shook her head softly before glancing away toward Jamie’s shoulder as she stepped back from her, shivering slightly from the lost contact. She moved without thought toward the door, forcing it open as though the walls were closing in, threatening to swallow her whole as she stumbled out of the closet into the laundry room.

“Just curious-” Jamie cleared her throat and followed Dani out of the closet, trying to shake the hazy warmth that clouded her mind. “What was the point of all that? It’s not like we were actually up to no good, so why hide?”

“I had my shirt off, Jamie. After last night, I’m pretty sure Hannah would find it suspicious if she caught us in here alone with me topless.” Dani’s cheeks flushed pink as her eyes pointed at the floor to avoid Jamie’s gaze.

“Right,” Jamie nodded and scratched the back of her neck as she eyeballed the door to the hallway, eager to get back to the greenhouse and escape the pressure chamber the laundry room had suddenly become. “Well then, I’ll uh, leave you to it yeah?”

“Thanks,” Dani spoke the words toward Jamie but refused to look at her. She sat against the laundry room sink and fixated her eyes on her feet, waiting until she heard the laundry room door open and close to let out a shaky breath before turning the tap on, silently imploring the water to distract her from the aching sensation between her legs before she had no choice but to rejoin the children and act as though nothing had happened at all.

* * *

It was half past nine by the time Dani made it to the club, rushing through the doors and keeping her head ducked to avoid attracting attention while she walked as quickly as her legs would move toward the backstage area, slowing only to wave at the bartender loading her serving tray with rainbow-coloured shots. As soon as she made it past the dressing room doors, she peeled her clothes off hastily and began to put on her outfit and makeup, each flick of eyeliner and swipe of lipstick placed carefully like armor as she braced herself for an evening of too-long gazes and creepy smiles, wandering hands and the sticky smell of sweat inescapable until the night ends and her shift is over.

Dani jumped at the sound of the dressing room door creaking open, relieved at the sight of the bartender she’d greeted on her way in moments earlier and not some random pervert looking for backstage access. “Y’alright Dani?”

“Yeah, my other job just ran a bit later than expected,” Dani said in as cheerful a tone as she could muster, flashing her teeth in a too-wide smile to really sell the act.

“Okay, just wanted to make sure. You looked a bit flustered when you came in is all.” The woman smiled and turned to leave before Dani stopped her, gently tugging her wrist as she moved toward the door.

“Wait, Rebecca.” Dani’s voice was quiet as she looked around the dressing room and then at the door leading to the club before leaning into the bartender, her voice soft as a whisper. “How is he tonight?” She looked at Rebecca with a mix of nervousness and fear as she prepared herself for the worst.

Rebecca’s smile disappeared as she let out a tiny sigh. “He’s in a mood, just try to avoid him if you can, love.”

“Did he say anything-” Dani’s eyes turned toward the floor for a moment, then focused back on Rebecca. “Did he mention me being late?”

Rebecca shook her head with a slight smirk on her face. “He hasn’t noticed, you’re safe.”

“Oh good,” Dani sighed in relief.

“Dani,” Rebecca took a step forward but stopped, uncertain and careful as though she were attempting to navigate a field of landmines as she thought over her next words. “What are you doing here? I know we don’t know each other that well, but it’s pretty clear this isn’t something you want to be doing, and with the way Peter is towards you-” Rebecca didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence before she was cut off by Dani.

“N- no, not at all.” Dani flashed another too-wide grin and willed herself to believe the lies spilling from her lips long enough to convince Rebecca it’s the truth. “I want to be here. I mean, it’s like Peter said, I followed him here all the way from California, only a determined person would do something like that, right?” Dani cleared her throat. “I just get...nervous sometimes. To perform on stage, you know? I've always had a bit of stage fright. My performance of Alice in Wonderland in elementary school was just awful." Dani laughed nervously as she combed her hand through her hair, tugging at the strands on the nape of her neck and slowly pulling her fingers through causing her spine to tingle at the sensation.

“Doesn’t mean you enjoy doing it,” Rebecca shrugged. “I’ve seen the dread in your eyes before getting on stage some nights, it’s just made me wonder is all.”

“Oh, I was probably just having a rough night. The time difference and move has been pretty tiring is all.” Dani’s eyes quickly dropped back to the floor and then looked back up toward Rebecca.

“Look,” Rebecca sighed. A small smile reappeared as she watched Dani carefully. “I know you’re new here, and you probably don’t know anyone yet. If you want to grab a drink this week, or maybe a cup of coffee, just let me know, yeah? Here, give me your phone so I can give you my number.” Rebecca held her hand out and waited for Dani to make the next move.

Dani smiled at the kind words and grabbed her phone from her purse, she unlocked it and handed it to Rebecca.

Rebecca started entering her number into the phone. “Just text me or call me if you need anything, or even if you just want to talk. I don’t have many friends, and you seem like someone I could get along with. So,” Rebecca locked Dani’s phone and handed it back to her. “Don’t be shy, call me. But I should get back out, before he notices I’m gone.” Rebeca nodded towards the door. She gave Dani one last smile and turned around, and opened the door to exit.

Dani bit her bottom lip and nodded as she watched Rebecca walk out the room. She sighed and fell back onto the sofa that was in the change room, burying her face into her hands.

* * *

Jamie entered the strip club just past ten that evening, a big smile on her face as she approached the beautiful bartender in the middle of mixing a drink.

“Hey Becs,” Jamie sat on the stool and folded her hands onto the bar-top.

“What the bloody hell are you wearing?” Rebecca chucked as she looked up from the drink she was mixing and saw Jamie sitting in front of her with a black cowgirl hat and aviator sunglasses on.

“Oh, just a little prize I won yesterday,” Jamie smirked.

“Right, well what can I get for you this evening?”

“A scotch on the rocks, thanks.” Jamie turned her head and searched the room, her eyes immediately stopping when she saw a familiar blonde standing at a table chatting up a group of guys.

She lost track of time as she watched Dani interact with the random men, resting her hand on some good looking bloke's shoulder and laughing at what was probably a stupid, sexist joke. Jamie had been at the club plenty enough times to know what making tips looked like, yet for some reason Dani's interactions with the clientele seemed so natural and real that Jamie couldn't tell if it was an act or if Dani genuinely enjoyed her job.

“Here you are, that’ll be five quid.” Rebecca placed the drink down in front of Jamie, snapping her back to reality.

Jamie nodded and grabbed a bill from her wallet, sliding it to the bartender with a sly wink. “Change is yours.”

“Cheers,” Rebecca smiled as she swiped the bill off the table and brought it to her forehead in a mock salute before ringing the drink up.

“So,” Jamie cleared her throat before taking a slow sip of her scotch, rolling her tongue behind her teeth as the amber liquid hit her throat. “What’s the story of this new girl?”

“Hm?” Rebecca looked back at Jamie from the register and tilted her head to the side.

“I didn’t realise Mary Poppins was moonlighting as a stripper,” Jamie chuckled.

“Mary...Poppins, wh- what?” Rebecca laughed, shaking her head. “Moonlighting? I don’t get your bloody jokes, we’ve talked about this before Jamie.” Rebecca waved her hand at Jamie and started collecting empty glasses off the bar-top.

“Never mind,” Jamie muttered. “The American, what’s her deal?”

“Oh, Skye? She moved here about a week ago, worked at one of Peter’s clubs in the States and followed him back here. Don't know much about her yet, but she’s really nice and seems like a decent person so far.” Rebecca saw a man waving her down at the other end of the bar and nodded at him. “Right, I need to get back to work. Let me know when you need a refill,” she smiled.

Jamie raised her glass in acknowledgment and took another sip. She spun around on her stool to watch the current dancer on stage but once again found her eyes on Dani, who was now talking to a man at a table directly across from her, only this time she was frowning instead of laughing.

Jamie found herself standing from her stool and walking toward the stage, closer to where Dani was standing. She brought her glass back up to her lips as she focused her hearing on the conversation taking place beside her.

“Look, I don’t know what else to tell you sir. Peter doesn’t allow us to drink on the job, so thank you but I have to decline.” Dani’s voice came through strained and decidedly stressed and Jamie found her lips turning downward while her knuckles turned white around her scotch as she squeezed the glass in her hand, listening on as the man towering over Dani persisted, unable to take no for an answer.

“Aye, but Peter is nowhere to be found right now and a beautiful girl like you deserves a break, if you ask me. One drink, he’ll never know. We can take it to one of the back rooms and you can show me why all these men around here are sayin’ you’re the best.” The man had a deep cockney accent and Jamie could hear the disrespect dripping from his mouth as he continued to speak. “No one has to know!" He laughed loudly and rubbed his hand across Dani's shoulder and down her arm, sending chills down Jamie's spine as she watched Dani's face contort with discomfort.

“I can only bring you back there if you want a lap dance, are you wanting a lap dance?” Dani’s voice sounded hesitant and guarded and Jamie could feel her blood boiling in her veins, increasingly bothered by how clearly uncomfortable this man was making Dani feel.

“What if I want more than a lap dance, what’ll a lass like you charge me for that?”

Before Dani could reply, Jamie spun around and approached the two of them, forcing her way between the man and Dani unapologetically.

“Just wonderin’ when I’m due for that lap dance you promised me earlier?” She watched Dani’s eyebrows raise at the sight of Jamie standing in front of her, cowgirl hat and aviators both still on. Jamie cleared her throat and nodded at Dani in an attempt to clue into her plan.

“Right, I’m so sorry, it’s just been so busy tonight. I can fit you in right now,” Dani smiled, seeming relieved at the exit strategy being offered to her.

“Perfect, lead the way.” Jamie moved back, allowing Dani to pass by her. She felt her skin catch fire when Dani grabbed her by the hand and tugged her along with her. They walked hand in hand until they reached the back room and Jamie entered first followed by Dani, who immediately threw the curtains closed behind her.

“What made you think showing up here would be a good idea after the last twenty-four hours?” Dani spun around and placed her hands on her hips, eyes wide as she glared at Jamie through her own aviators.

“I just wanted to talk,” Jamie shrugged and held her hands near her shoulders defensively before sitting on the red velvet sofa. “Here, have a seat.” Jamie patted her hand on the cushion beside her.

“You-” Dani stared at Jamie as though she'd grown two heads. “You don’t want a lap dance?” She spoke the words slowly, unsure of what Jamie was playing at.

Jamie shook her head. “No, only wanted to get you away from the creepy bloke.” Jamie removed Dani’s aviator sunglasses from her face and rested them beside her on the couch.

“Oh,” Dani eyed Jamie silently for a moment and to Jamie, it felt like the longest moment in her life. She felt so vulnerable with the way Dani was looking at her. “Well, thanks, I guess.”

Jamie raised an eyebrow, attempting to seem unphased by the reply. “You guess?”

“I just mean-” Dani pursed her lips as she thought of how to proceed. “I had it under control, I didn’t need rescuing.”

Jamie blinked and remained silent as her eyes searched Dani’s, puzzled by the woman in front of her. “Gotcha, you don’t need rescuing, totally understood.” Jamie threw her right arm behind the couch and relaxed into the cushion, resting her left foot on top of her right knee and pulling it into her body. “How about next time we just call it a friendly hand then, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure.” Dani’s hands dropped from her hips and dangled at her sides.

“Here,” Jamie patted the cushion beside her once again. “Seriously, Poppins, you should sit. I bet your feet are killing you in those heels," Jamie smiled softly.

Dani raised an eyebrow, “Poppins?” She then walked over to the couch and sat as far away from Jamie as the cushion allowed her to.

“Yeah, like Mary Poppins. You know, a beautiful and perfect nanny with some mystery to her? Just like you, my gut tells me.” Jamie winked, her smile turned slightly upward at the left corner of her lips.

“Nope, no mystery to me,” Dani was quick to reply. “I’m just...me.”

“Alright then,” Jamie nodded. “Why England? What brought you here, all the way from America?” Jamie’s hand started to pick at the cushion as her arm remained stretched across the top of the sofa.

Dani shrugged, “I wanted a change, I suppose.” Her eyes darted to the top of her own knees and avoided Jamie completely.

“I see, and what did you do in America, before you decided you wanted a change?” Jamie watched Dani’s shoulders slightly tense. “You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to. I just figured if we’re going to be coworkers, I’d like to get to know ya at least a little bit.”

“We’re not anymore,” Dani finally looked up and over towards Jamie. “Coworkers, I mean. I’m uh, I’m going to let Henry know this arrangement won’t work out first thing tomorrow, I’ll give him a couple of weeks to replace me but-” Jamie cut Dani off, shaking her head.

“What do you mean, you’re going to quit?” Jamie moved her arm from behind the cushion,and placed her hand on the ankle of her foot draped over her other leg.

“Well yes,” Dani tilted her head to the side. “Obviously, I mean how am I supposed to work with the same people who just saw me strip twenty-four hours ago?”

“I mean, don’t you work with people who see you strip every night over here?” Jamie shrugged.

Dani scoffed, her eyebrows furrowed. “I hope that I don’t have to explain to you how different those two things are?”

“I’m just sayin’ is all,” Jamie mumbled.

“Okay, well it’s very different.” Dani rolled her eyes. “Beside, when Henry finds out-” Jamie cut her off again.

“ _If_ he finds out.”

Dani cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. “Jamie, you can’t expect me to think that Neither you, Hannah or Owen will say anything to Henry. No one wants their children to be looked after by a stripper.”

“Hey,” Jamie shifted away from the couch cushion and placed her foot back onto the ground. She turned her body towards Dani and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as her hands hung clasped between her legs. “I have nothing but respect for the women in your line of work.”

Dani chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Right, I’m sure you do.”

“I’m serious, Dani. I have nothing but respect, Hannah and Owen are the same. We aren’t judging you one bit, and I already spoke to them, we’re all in agreement that Henry doesn’t need to know about what you do with your time away from the children.”

Dani blinked, her jaw opened slightly. “Are you-” She cleared her throat and bit her bottom lip and Jamie could immediately tell she was trying to hold back a smile. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“I’m serious Jamie.”

“So are heart attacks.”

“Jamie…” Dani lowered her voice.

“Yes, Poppins, I’m serious. You don’t have to quit, your secret is safe with us.” Jamie smiled. “That’s why I came here tonight, coz I had a feelin’ you might be thinking of leaving us, and well, you’re sort of part of the family now so that just isn’t an option.”

“Wow, I uh-” Dani’s eyes darted down to her feet. “I don’t know what to say?”

“Don’t gotta say anything, just take your hat and sunglasses back, and go out there and kill it tonight.” Jamie removed the cowgirl hat and dropped it onto the couch beside the sunglasses, right next to Dani. She stood up and headed towards the closed curtain.

“You’re not going to stay for the show?” Dani grabbed the hat and sunglasses and got up from the couch. She walked towards Jamie and opened the curtain.

“Same show as last night, innit?”

Dani smiled and shrugged, then exited the room and turned back around to face Jamie. “Guess you’ll have to stick around to wait and see. Just make sure you uh, get a front row seat.” She winked.

Before Jamie could reply Dani was hurrying away, headed back to where the stage was. Jamie watched as Dani walked away, mesmerized by the confidence.

* * *

Jamie sat in the same seat she was in the night before. Her eyes focused on the remaining scotch in her hand, swirling it against the sides of her glass as she waited for the next dancer to perform. She hoped it'd be Dani walking on stage next as she had already watched two other women perform since she and Dani had gone their separate ways, and given how hungover she'd felt all day, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle staying awake.

Jamie felt her phone vibrate and grabbed it from the side pocket of her jeans. She squinted with tired eyes and unlocked the screen, seeing a new message from Owen.

_From Owen 10:22pm_   
_Well, how did the talk go with Dani? Think she’ll stick around?_

She went to reply but before she could, the lights at the front of the stage went off as “Pour Some Sugar On Me” by Def Leppard began to blast through the club.

_Step inside_   
_Walk this way_   
_You and me babe_   
_Hey hey_

A blue spotlight suddenly focused on the middle of the stage, and Jamie immediately recognized Dani. Her heart stopped as she drank in the image in front of her, the sight of Dani sitting center-stage in a velvety red chair wearing a black fedora with a black blazer covering a white dress shirt and a tie completely entrancing Jamie as she watched. Her eyes slowly trailed down the length of Dani’s body as Dani stood from the chair, practically feeding Jamie with the electricity of her every move. Jamie's face felt burning hot as she took in the entirety of Dani’s outfit, appreciating the way the black skirt she was wearing fitted perfectly against the curves of her hips.

The beat to the song started and Dani started strutting slowly down the length of the stage, her foot sliding in front with every step she took, swinging her hip with each step.

Jamie could see an unlit cigarette in Dani's mouth and something about the way the entire ensemble was put together entirely overwhelmed her senses. The beat from the music pounded through her chest as Dani tossed the unlit cigarette out into the crowd and put one foot in front of the other, thrusting her hips hips forward before completely spinning her body around. She bent her knees, dropping her body low and running her hands up her legs as she slowly stood back up.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_   
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_   
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_   
_Demolition woman, can I be your man? (your man)_   
_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_   
_Television lover, baby, go all night_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_   
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_   
_Now c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_   
_Break the bubble, break it up_

Dani walked over to the pole and looked down at Jamie and as their eyes met for a brief moment, Dani shot her a wink right before reaching her hands high up onto the pole, and spinning around it, with her legs hanging low. Jamie melted into her seat at the sight of it all, mouth slightly opened as she kept her eyes locked on the woman on stage in front of her.

Dani let go of the pole and stood tall in front of the crowd, smirking as she undid her blazer one button at a time in a slow, steady manner. Once the buttons were undone she ripped open the blazer, completely revealing the white dress shirt and black tie. She left the blazer on slightly covering her arms and slipped her hands slowly down her abdomen, trailing down to her black skirt as her hands made swift work of the zipper.

She moved her hips to the beat, slowly rotating in circles a few times before she wrapped both hands around the edges of her skirt and dropped to her knees, pulling the skirt down her legs as she did so. She dragged her hands back up her legs as she stood up before kicking one leg out of the skirt and using the other leg to kick the discarded material across the room. Jamie watched in awe as Dani's skirt flew across the club, landing on a random guy’s lap.

Dani walked back to the pole and jumped up, wrapping her hands at the top once again. This time she kicked her leg out and wrapped her other leg around the bar as she twirled herself around a few times. Jamie watched as her calves flexed, showing off the muscle Dani had built up from all her past performances.

She slid back down the pole and took her hat off before walking toward the front of the stage where Jamie sat watching. Dani looked directly into Jamie’s eyes and smirked before tossing the hat at her, nearly causing Jamie to spill her drink as she caught it in mid air.

_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_C'mon, fire me up_   
_Pour your sugar on me_   
_I can't get enough_   
_I'm hot, sticky sweet_   
_From my head to my feet, yeah_   
_I'm hot, sticky sweet_   
_From my head to my feet, yeah_   
_Listen, red light, yellow light, green-a-light go_   
_Crazy little woman in a one man show_   
_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_   
_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up)_   
_Loosen up_

Dani then slid the blazer down her shoulders and pulled it away from her arms. She held it in the air and twirled l it around above her head as her body spun and her hips swayed left to right. She tossed the blazer out into the crowd and wrapped one hand in her hair as she slowly loosened the tie around her neck with the other.

Dani ripped the tie off and swung it around a few times in the air before dropping her knees low and whipping the tie between her legs - catching the other end with her free hand. Her arms moved back and forth as she rubbed the tie deep between her thighs, back and forth over top of her pussy.

Dani stood straight up and moved her hips in a circular motion as the tie continued to move back and forth between her legs. Jamie caught her eyes and could feel the warmth pooling below as Dani bit her bottom lip. One of her hands let go of one end of the tie, and she walked towards Jamie and used her finger to motion for Jamie to come forward. Without thinking twice, Jamie did as she was asked and the second she reached the edge of the stage, Dani dropped her knees low once again, this time spreading her legs wide open. She threw the tie around Jamie's neck and grabbed the other end, pulling Jamie's face forward and shoving it in between her thighs.

Jamie’s heart felt as though it were bursting out of her chest as her lips pressed tightly against Dani’s panties, the sensation of Dani’s hips swaying left to right, grinding herself further into her mouth sending Jamie into another dimension. Jamie swallowed her nerves and felt total dryness in her throat, utterly unsure of what to do in the situation. Before she could think too long, Dani pushed Jamie’s head away as she stood back up. She then walked away, sliding her heels along the stage as she danced and rocked her hips back and forth, making her way back to the pole.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_   
_Tease a little more_   
_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_   
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_   
_Give a little more_   
_Take a bottle, shake it up_   
_Break the bubble, break it up_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_C'mon, fire me up_   
_Pour your sugar on me_   
_Oh, I can't get enough_   
_I'm hot, sticky sweet_   
_From my head to my feet, yeah_

Dani wrapped her hand around the pole and quickly walked circles around it before she let go of the bar and let her body spin, dropping down onto the floor with her legs spread wide open as she did the splits. She laid her back onto the stage and quickly closed her legs, using the momentum to spin her body around multiple times. Each time her body spun around, her thighs spread themselves further and further apart until her legs were completely open again.

Dani flipped onto her stomach and pushed her chest high up off the floor. She held herself up using her arms, as though she did a push up and stopped half way. She began thrusting her hips against the floor, bumping and grinding and sending Jamie’s head spinning. Jamie licked her bottom lip as she felt herself leaning closer to the stage, her eyes glued and completely engrossed in the way Dani’s hips moved so freely with each thrust, wishing she could feel that same movement against her thigh once more.

Dani lowered her body back to the floor and turned back around onto her back before her hand grabbed the pole and she gracefully pulled herself up from the ground and to her feet.

Jamie grabbed her scotch and downed it as she watched Dani rip her dress shirt open, causing the muscles in her forearms to tighten as she gripped the fabric tightly. Buttons flew across the floor, and Jamie was sure one whizzed past her head, but all she could focus on was Dani’s smooth, tight abs flexing in the spotlight, the sweat glistening down her chest as she swung the dress shirt in the air and around her head a few times before throwing it into the crowd.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_   
_Sweet to taste, saccharine_   
_'Cause I'm hot (hot), say what, sticky sweet_   
_From my head (head), my head, to my feet_   
_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_   
_Take a bottle (take a bottle), shake it up (shake it up)_   
_Break the bubble (break it up), break it up_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_C'mon fire me up_   
_Pour your sugar on me_   
_Oh, I can't get enough_

Dani then ran around the pole twice before lifting herself completely off the ground, sticking her chest out toward the crowd as she wrapped her leg around the pole behind her with one hand outstretched to the audience as the other gripped tightly around the cool metal.

Jamie’s eyes focused solely on the way Dani’s abs moved each time she curved her back towards the pole, causing her flushed chest to stick further and further out towards the crowd - towards Jamie.

Dani let her body slide back down the pole, landing back onto her feet. Her hips moved in a circular motion to the music as she wrapped a hand around the pole and circled around it once again. She let go and walked towards the back of the stage, back to where the chair was. She dragged the chair forward closer to the center, facing the seat towards the crowd. She then walked behind the chair and quickly bent over, sticking her ass out and giving it a rough slap to match the beat in the song. Jamie’s eyes snapped wide as Dani stood up straight and flipped herself forward over the back of the chair, her legs spread wide as they flew into the air and landed in front of her on the floor as she sat in the seat cushion.

_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Oh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Get it, come get it_   
_Pour your sugar on me (oh-ooh)_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Yeah, sugar me_

Dani stood up and faced the crowd as she pulled the chair from behind her and placed it in front of her, the seat facing towards her this time. She lifted her leg and rested her foot on top of the cushion. Jamie watched intently as Dani’s hands moved up and down her sides, dancing her fingers across her own skin. She swallowed as she visualized her own hands running slowly against Dani’s soft, flushed skin, taking her sweet time to memorize every freckle and dimple, running her finger tips into the curve of her body - listening to Dani gasp as she hit a sensitive spot.

Jamie shook her head as the song came to an end and Dani kicked the chair forward, causing it to flip onto its side on top of the stage.

Jamie brought her hand up to her chest and her eyes widened as she felt her heart racing against her fingertips. She got up from her chair and headed back to the bar for another drink, needing to feel a different type of burning inside her chest to distract her from the heat she could feel building inside herself simply from watching a beautiful blonde perform onstage.

A few minutes passed and she realized she'd downed her scotch faster than she intended to. She grabbed her phone from her pocket to check the time and rolled her eyes when she saw a missed call from Owen on the screen. She shoved the phone back into her pocket and turned away from the bar to leave, nearly bumping into Dani as she did so.

“Shit, sorry.” Jamie gasped.

Dani chuckled and shook her head. “It’s okay, in your defence I did sneak up on you.”

“Can’t deny that,” Jamie mumbled.

“So,” Dani cleared her throat. Her eyes dropped to the floor and then back up to Jamie again, the beauty of them piercing into Jamie’s soul. “Did you uh, enjoy the show?” Jamie could see a light pink blush creep up Dani’s cheeks as she nervously bit on her bottom lip.

She found herself intrigued, wanting nothing more in that moment but to know how the clearly nervous woman standing in front of her was the same brave woman on stage just minutes ago, boldly shoving Jamie’s face between her thighs.

“Yeah, I mean definitely.” Jamie nodded. “You give one hell of a performance, Poppins.”

“So you’re really going to make that a thing then, huh?” Dani chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

“Aye, it suits you.”Jamie smirked. “Anyways, I better head out. It’s already late, and I spent most of the day feeling hungover, so I’m pretty exhausted.”

“Right, of course.” Dani smiled. “I’ll uh, see you tomorrow then, bright and early.”

“Bright and early,” Jamie smiled then sighed as Dani walked away, wondering how she was going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

The next day, Jamie started her morning out the same way as the day before. She walked into the kitchen, drank her cup of tea as she watched Hannah watch over Owen while he prepared breakfast.

Jamie’s attention was pulled towards the kitchen entry as she heard footsteps quickly approaching. She smiled as Dani walked in and started to lift her hand in a small wave, lowering it awkwardly when she realised Dani had no intention of looking her way.

“Morning guys,” Dani smiled as she looked between Owen and Hannah. “Wow, what smells good?”

“That would be the cinnamon buns baking inside the oven,” Owen beamed.

“Morning dear, how did you sleep?” Hannah watched as Dani grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself some tea.

“Oh, not the greatest actually.” Dani shrugged and brought the mug up to her lips, softly blowing on it.

“Yeah, seems to be a lot of that going around here actually.” Hannah smirked as she looked over at Jamie, who shot her a glare through the dark bags under her eyes.

“Yeah, anyways I have to get the children up and ready for breakfast, I just wanted to grab something to help wake me up first.” Dani cleared her throat, her eyes still clearly avoiding Jamie. “I’ll be back down with them shortly,” Dani smiled. She then walked out of the kitchen, back towards the foyer.

Jamie placed her mug down and ignoring the looks from both Hannah and Owen, she followed after Dani.

“Alright?” Jamie caught up to her and matched Dani's pace, walking side by side with her.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Dani looked at Jamie conspicuously and raised an eyebrow.

“Well uh, you sort of seemed like you were avoiding me back there in the kitchen?” Jamie rubbed the back of her neck, entirely confused by Dani's behavior after last night.

“I mean, I was.” Dani’s reply sounded so simple and matter of factly that Jamie nearly missed what was actually said.

“Wait, why?” Jamie grabbed Dani’s hand and stopped her before she could run up the stairs.

Dani sighed and turned to face Jamie. “I just- I want to keep things professional while I’m at the manor. I appreciate the three of you agreeing to keep my secret, and I just think that out of respect, not just for you but Hannah and Owen as well - we should keep things simple and professional.”

“Sure seemed like you didn’t mind last night when you had my face between your legs on stage,” Jamie quipped, rubbing her temples as she shook her head. “I guess I’m just kind of confused, Dani. Getting some mixed signals here.”

“That’s just my job at the club, it’s how I perform. I figured you’d know that from how often I hear you’re at the club?”

“Yeah but it just-” Jamie bit her bottom lip and clenched her hands as she felt her ears turn red with embarrassment. “I dunno, it felt different with you, I guess?”

“Oh, well then I must be doing my job right.” Dani shrugged as she replied bluntly. “Look, I can’t really stop what happens at the club, you’re a paying customer. But here at the manor, I’d really just rather keep it professional, that’s all, no funny business. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should go make sure the kids are up - breakfast will be ready soon.”

Before Jamie could reply, Dani ran up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. Her jaw hung slightly agape as she processed everything that was just said, unable to make sense of Dani’s behaviour yet finding herself more and more curious about the new au pair. Jamie made the decision on her way back to the kitchen, if Dani was going to close herself off while at the manor and act like this completely different person, then Jamie was left with no choice. It was exactly as Dani said, at the club Jamie was a paying customer - Dani couldn’t refuse her services.

Dani walked out of Miles and Flora’s split room and headed towards her own bedroom, across the hall. Before she could enter the room, she felt her phone go off. She pulled it from her pocket and frowned when she saw the name on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Dani, where are you?”

“I’ve told you before, I’m at my second job at the manor during the day.”

“Well I’m going to need you to work late again tonight.”

“Peter, I’m exhausted. I need a night off, isn’t there anyone else who can do it?”

“No, Kara called in with a sprained ankle, you’re the only decent girl I have to replace her.”

“Peter…” Dani begged.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just figured you’d want the extra money whenever the opportunity arose. You know, to pay me back for everything I’ve done.”

Dani sighed and leaned her back against the doorway, letting her head thud against the wooden frame as she did so.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, alright, I’ll see you tonight.” She hung up the phone before Peter could reply and closed her eyes, fighting back tears as she heard little footsteps running toward her ready to run her ragged for the entire day before her last minute shift at the club tonight. Dani steeled herself as she pushed away from the door frame and put on the teacher face she'd perfected over the years, willing away thoughts of the club and Peter and Jamie long enough to survive the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this chapter is shit, I honestly did not expect this fic to get this much attention and it made me all nervous, afraid to disappoint all you lovely readers haha
> 
> Anyways, special thanks to my wife for editing, and Shananigans402 for going over things and helping me plan the chapter out!
> 
> Everyone's feedback was incredible last chapter, and fuelled me to write this chapter, so keep it coming! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Also feel free to shout at me on twitter or tumblr @raginage


End file.
